It is known to process identification documents such as plastic cards using various techniques including printing, embossing, reading data from and/or writing data to a magnetic stripe, reading data from and/or programming an integrated circuit chip, applying holographic foil patches, and the like. In one known process, drop-on-demand printing is performed on a card surface after the card surface has been plasma treated.